


Worth more than a thousand words

by Themooncat



Series: KuroTsuki week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5: photography, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, KuroTsuki Festival Week 2018, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, kurotsuki week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima woke up to a clicking sound.





	Worth more than a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> For KuroTsuki week 2018 day 5  
> Prompts: ~~Piercings~~ | Photography | ~~Pining~~ ||

Tsukishima woke up to a clicking sound. He tried to rub away the sleep from his eyes before softly asking. “Tetsu, what are you doing? What time is it?”

“It's 6:30am. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you go back to sleep babe.”

Tsukishima hummed before adjusting his head on the pillow and drifting off to sleep. Or he had hoped to, until another click sound was heard.

“Tetsu, you're doing something what is it?” He was met with a soft chuckle and another click.

Tsukishima stretched his arms out- *click* and opened his eyes so that he could see what Kuroo was doing.

Kuroo had a camera in his hand and was taking shots of him sleeping. Tsukishima smiled and moaned. “Why’re you doing this? And where'd you get that?”

Kuroo laughed and took a photo of a smiling Tsukishima before he pulled out of reach of Tsukishima’s hand attempting to grab the camera. “Two days ago. It was Bokuto and Akaashi’s birthday gift to me.” He handed Tsukishima the card that came with the camera, Tsukishima took it while mumbling a “Doesn't tell me why I’m getting my photo taken while I sleep.”

He read the letter. The first part was quite messy, it was Bokuto wishing Kuroo a happy birthday, with lots of exclamation points! So he skimmed it and read Akaashi’s part.

_**Happy birthday, Kuroo.** _

_**Hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy the present. We both pooled in to get you a camera after Bokuto told me that when you were drunk, 3 months back, you kept on saying how much you loved Tsukishima and how he was ‘a beauty’. That he was ‘like a picture come to life’ and was ‘worth more than a thousand words’. Well, since you already have Tsukishima we got you a camera to capture the moments, especially since your phone camera can only do so much.** _

_**Best wishes** _  
**_Akaashi_ and Bokuto (we love you bro!)**

Tsukishima was blushing. He looked up at Kuroo who took a picture of his flustered face before lowering the camera revealing his own face with a blush but his signature smirk.

“And now you know.” He chuckled laying back down beside Tsukishima and kissing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ My twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [My Tumblr (my art)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com)


End file.
